


Thanks Granddaddy

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rick sends morty a dick pic





	Thanks Granddaddy

Rick grinned as he strolled into one of his favorite places, Blips and Chitz. The smell of cheap alien snacks and alcoholic drinks filled his nose, and he sighed happily. Rick was in his element.

He huffed a little. Morty had bailed on him, and after all the money he got from selling that illegal portal gun! "Guess the kid did-didn't wanna spe-eUURP-end criminal money on-on-- w-with his grandpaUURP." Rick wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve, tossing the second ticket at a random kid, who thanked him as Rick waved him off nonchalantly.

"Oh-- Ohoho! That's rich!" He laughed lightly, looking over at a giant blob of alien goo(?) with about seven different faces on it and dripping arms. "Oh man, gotta-gotta show this t-ta' MorteUURp." Rick pulled out his inter-dimensional phone and snapped a picture.

He opened messages, tapping what he thought was the right picture, and writing a caption "you're missin out morty check this out" while laughing. Without double-checking, he sent the text, tossing his phone in his pocket. He chuckled a bit more before walking off in the direction of some arcade games after taking a swig from his flask.

Morty was sitting in the living room flipping from channel to channel. He was shaken up, to say the least about all the prior events. He couldn't help but blame himself for all the deaths that had occurred. He wasn't surprised Rick still wanted to go to Blips and Chitz. Nothing ever seemed to get to the old man really. Just as his mind had settled into a decent state of repression, his pocket started buzzing.Curious as to who was texting him ( because let's face it he doesn't have many friends ) Morty pulled out his phone to check his messages. Morty's brain stopped working when he saw the message. He typed out a quick " uh... Rick" and hit send when he couldn't decide what else to say. His grandpa... had just sent him a Dick Pic.

 

Rick was in the middle of playing "Roy" (currently, he was fucking Emma Watson) when his phone buzzed in his pocket. That alone broke him out of the game, causing Roy to die while his dick was still in her ass. He groaned.

Rick took the VR helmet off and sat up, digging around in his pocket for his phone, before finally grabbing it and opening the home screen. A message from Morty. He smirked a bit, thinking it would be Morty complaining about how he didn't come along.

It came as a surprise though when he read "uh... Rick" and he furrowed his brow. Rick glanced up at the picture he sent, wondering if maybe he had caught something disturbi--

"Oh shit. Shit, fu-fucking hell." He was left staring at his own nude, shirt off and dick in hand. He frantically typed out different replies, not knowing what to do in this situation, seeing as he just sent a nude to his grandson. He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his thin hair and settled for playing it cool and sending the picture he meant to send, adding an (inappropriate for the situation) "wrong pic" as a caption.

Morty examined his phone over and over again. He knew he should just delete the pic and forget it ever happen, but he was curious. Soon his phone was going off in his hand again. He saw Rick's new text and was a little relieved the photo was sent by mistake. He quickly texted back " Ok Rick, but, who did you take this for?"

Rick snorted, looking down at his phone. To be honest, he just took it so he could have a dick pic on hand, but he figured that teasing Morty would be a lot more fun. "What, Grandpa can't send nudes?? Jeez, Morty didn't know you cared so much about my sex life."

Morty's face turn beat red after reading his newest text. " Come on Rick, and you know what I mean. You just don't seem like the type to do stuff like that." Morty careful read the text to make sure it sounded okay before sending it. Then he put his phone back in his pocket and headed to the bathroom. He needed to splash some cold water on his face.

Rick looked down at the newest message from Morty and thought for a moment. He was hoping for a better response. "Fu-UURP-uck it." he said to himself, replying with "you got me there ;-) but do you really wanna know?" Rick shoved his phone in his pocket and hit his forehead with his palm lightly. Why the hell did he have to phrase it like that? And why did he add the face?!

"Ugh... I need-I need a drink..." He sauntered over to the cheap bar and bought a simple, off-brand beer, popping the lid and immediately taking a large gulp of it.

In the bathroom, Morty felt so much calmer after splashing some cold water on his face. It was just a photo, after all, that wasn't even intended for him. He definitely didn't think his grandpa was attractive and he knew Rick would never actually flirt with him. Morty's phone started buzzing again just as he was making his way to his bedroom.

'Omg what the' seeing Rick's text made Morty seriously question his life choices. He started to think maybe Rick was just fucking with him. 'Oh yeah well two can play that game! " Oh yes Rick :P , I really really do ;)" Morty felt triumphant as he sent his text knowing Rick wasn't going to make a fool of him this time.

After downing the can, Rick's phone buzzed. Glancing down, he saw it was from Morty, as he expected. He unlocked his phone and chuckled when he saw his grandson's response.

Though... Rick couldn't help but blush a bit. He felt proud-- proud that Morty seemed to have gotten this confidence and snark from him-- but terrible for feeling his breath catch in his throat for a second. Especially after realizing he was, simply put, sexting his grandson. The idea of it seemed so very wrong, even after all he had seen in the universe already (and he had seen some pretty crazy stuff.)

Rick felt wrong for replying with "for you, babe" on instinct.

Morty was laying on his bed staring at his ceiling daydreaming when his phone started buzzing again. He knew it was Rick before he opened it and smirked just thinking about how freaked out Rick must be right now.

'Oh, shit' Morty stopped breathing when he read Rick's text. Morty felt a mixture of suspicion, worry... and arousal. Morty didn't want to give too much away, and he needed a fallback in case Rick was fucking with him.. that was still a high possibility. He made his response simple. "Thanks, Grandaddy ;)"


End file.
